This invention relates to a crankshaft milling machine for machining crank pins of a crankshaft used for internal combustion engines.
There has heretofore been employed a crankshaft milling machine of the kind specified which comprises an internal tooth cutter adapted to be moved transversely on and along a workpiece while the latter is rotating so as to machine crank pins of a crankshaft. However, such crankshaft milling machine has been disadvantageous in that it is necessary to overhang so much the chucks mounted on spindle heads to prevent the interference of the tool guide means with the spindle heads which support both ends of the workpiece, and therefore the rigidity of the spindle heads is reduced thereby preventing heavy cutting to be made and also the transverse movements of the internal tooth cutter cause difficulties in discharging chips.